paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups and the Snow Monster
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups and the Snow Monster". Review Title Card: A Standard Ryder title card. Scene 1: Rubble is on his snowboard in the Lookout yard, as he’s snowboarding around, to see Chase. Here comes goofy Marshall, who slides down the hill, and crashes into them. Rocky is using his tools to create a snowman. All the pups embrace Rocky for his snowman, as Rubble goes off to get Ryder. Ryder is fixing his snowboard, when Rubble shows up. He says “Adventure Bay snow day won’t last all day. Well, ok. It will last all day, but I don’t want to miss a second.” Awesome line. Skye, Chase, and Zuma have all gotten their snowboards. People are freaking out and running away from Jake’s mountain, as he tries to assure the people that there’s no snow monster. Jake stops a guy, and says that there’s no snow monster, as Alex pulls out his phone, and snows tracks he found in the snow. He then shows Jake a video, of the “monster” he calls. Jake then calls Ryder, telling him that they might need to cancel the snow day. He then assesses the situation to Ryder. Ryder assures Jake that they will help. Skye, Zuma, and Chase are on their snowboards as they acknowledge the call from Ryder. Marshall comes sliding down the hill, and crashes into Rocky’s snowman. The head of the snowman falls on Marshall’s head. He starts running toward the Lookout. It’s a different scene, but I’ll count it all as one. All the pups, minus Marshall, enter the Elevator, as here comes Marshall with the snow man’s head on his head. The snowman’s head falls off when he crashes into the Elevator, with the carrot in his (Marshall’s) mouth. He then spits the carrot on the snowman’s head, and says “Haha, bullseye!” The other pups laugh. Analysis: ****1/4, That scene was absolutely awesome. Everyone here was awesome, even Jake and Alex who were in it for only a short amount of time. Rubble’s line was awesome, and Marshall’s Elevator incident was great. This story arch is also very well-put together, so that’s awesome. Lookout: The pups all gasp as Ryder shows them Alex’s video. Chase is needed to use his nose and net to find who is making the tracks. Rubble is needed to use his bulldozer to help move snow, and snowboard down to find tracks. Scene 2: Rubble, Chase, and Ryder all show up at the mountain. Rubble snowboards down the hill as Jake points out the direction in which the tracks are. Rubble finds tracks on his way down, as Chase sniffs them out. He then finds a feather, which lands on his nose, causing him to sneeze, which snow from the tree above him comes crashing down on top of him. He says “Something is making me...(Sneezes and snow falls on him)...sneezy.” Good line. Analysis: **3/4, Chase’s line at the end saved this scene from getting the usual “storyline continuity” phrase. Scene 3: Chase thanks Rubble for digging him out of the snow. Rubble tries to run off as Ryder says they should push forward, but Rubble agrees to come along, even though he looks afraid. Ryder then finds a branch that contains berries on the ground, and has Chase sniff it out. Rubble then disappears again, as Chase and Ryder look for him. He’s hidden behind a bush, as he uses the excuse that he’s “standing lookout.” A noise is then heard, as Chase says “I can’t believe you’re scared of a...(the noise is heard)...(Both pups)monster!!!” They then both jump into Ryder’s arms, as Ryder says “Pups! You’re not afraid of a little noise, are you?” They both apologize, and gain their confidence back. Ryder is right next to the snow monster, as Rubble points out, and Chase uses his net to try to catch the monster, but catches Ryder instead. Chase apologizes, as they all run into some bushes. The monster moves, to reveal it’s Bettina, Garbie, and Chickaletta, all stacked on top of each other. Chase sneezes as one of Chickaletta’s feathers land on his nose. Analysis: ***, More of Chase’s allergies. They need to have an episode based on that, it’s shown up in so many episodes. Chase insulting Rubble was awesome, especially since he was made to be a hypocrite as he was scared of the noise as well. Scene 4: Ryder shows Jake the farm animals, as Rubble says that he “told him that there was a logical explanation.” Chase and Ryder both roll their eyes as Rubble says that. That’s funny. Farmer Yumi and Mayor Goodway show up to get their respective animals. Ryder tells the pups that they deserve a snow day. All the pups then snowboard down the hill. Rocky is remaking his snowman, as Marshall slides down the hill, with the snowman’s head falling on his head, yet again. Analysis: **1/2, People won’t think the same way I do, but Chase and Ryder here just shows how close they are. Chase is definitely like the leader of the pups, it’s so easy to tell. It’s kind of like on a sports team. You have the coach, and you usually would have a senior captain. I feel it’s like the same with the PAW Patrol. Anyways, everything was else was fine. This was simply the usual happy-go-lucky ending. Final Analysis It gets a 6.5 out of 10. That makes this episode barely-above average, which is deserving. There wasn't enough in this episode to make it much higher, but this episode wasn't bad either, not even close. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rubble - Was awesome throughout the episode. 2. Chase - Same with Rubble. 3. Marshall - He had his moments. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.775 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode